This invention relates to a new and improved frog and fish gig, and more particularly to a gig with tines which can easily be removed without the use of tools.
Gigs having replaceable tines, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,668 to Christensen, are well known. Usually in these gigs, the tines are secured to the gig by screws, rivets, or brazing, thus making it difficult to disassemble the gig in the field.
An additional disadvantage of the prior gigs is that they are costly to produce due to the machining or welding required in manufacture.